This is Between Us, Not Everyone
by Killie159
Summary: After being abandoned by the feline assassin, Roy Harper goes back with his family to Star City, trying to continue his life forward, but still wanting to be part of his daughter's life, he heads to where she is. After leaving behind the hero, Jade Nguyen heads to Central City in order start a new life for herself and daughter. But when Team Arrow is brought there, what happens?
1. Welcome to Home

**Hi Guys! I'm back for now, so I was rereading my YJ one shot with some friends that love watching Young Justice as well, and they mentioned some things to me that caught my interest and decided to start a story that is involves some different shows and the one shot. Like: 1) Using some of the known things from Roy Harper in both Young Justice** **AND** **Arrow... cause I like the Arrow version of Roy he's seems a bit shy and quiet, but a bad ass, working side by side with Oliver Queen of course. 2) Some action/drama or attempts of it. 3) Using other versions of other characters from the shows. 4) There is a possibility of other couples that are going to be in this from Arrow, The Flash, and Young Justice just to let you know. So less talking more reading now... On With the Story!**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

 _5 years later_

Central City was known for it's beauty during the winter: clean snow all around glistening on the cement, the laughter of the children playing in the snow, the smell of coffee from CC Jitters mixed with the smell of the snow. Despite the snow, she feels the warmth of the sun on her thick black mane she calls hair with the mixture of white snow on her hair.

Before moving here, it would have bothered her with this strange weather having the sun out and the positive aura that the civilians seem bring, and the white snow sharing part of the beauty that is Central City. Snow back in Blüdhaven was dirty and messy.

A tug on her arm and a "Mommy" pulled her out of her thinking. She looked down, at her five year old daughter Lian Nguyen: she was an splitting picture of her mother, but had the blue eyes of her father.

 _Roy_. After leaving... abandoning an unconscious Roy on the bloody floor again, she fled to somewhere no one from her past could find her and gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She knew Star City was out of the question after hearing from an "unknown" source (Artemis) that Roy Harper has moved there and adapted the new name of Arsenal staying with the Queen Family. And she had heard there are some jobs that are harmless in science facilities, she kept her name. No one here knows her and she wants to keep it that way, so she can protect her daughter.

"Yes, Lian?" was her answer.

The five year old wrinkled her nose when a snowflake landed on her face. "Can we go get hot chocolate? It's really cold out here."

A smile came back to Jade's face once again reaching to her eyes. "Of course we can."

"Oh, can I also get a chocolate muffin also Mommy! Can I!?" A nod was her answer. The toddler was cheering with a Cheshire grin on her face all the way to the coffee shop.

* * *

Star City was known for it's top competition of corporations or in other words close to being the size of Metropolis, but also best known for the renovated Queen Inc. owned by Oliver and Felicity Queen, who are waiting for their first child. At nightfall, the pair help keep the city safe.

The vehicles' roaring are getting closer to the empty warehouse in which there is told some strange noises are being heard. A dark green clothed man pulls over his motorcycle with three other people behind him.

 _"Oliver can you hear me?"_ came from his comm.

"Yeah loud and clear, Felicity."

 _"Okay then, so there are reports saying people are trying to make this place the new crack house when the last one was brought by the League of Assassins."_

The young man in dark red, Arsenal, looked confused. "So basically we need to destroy all the chemicals in there, then scare them away?"

His question got him a slap on the back of his head from the woman in black next to him. Arsenal rubbed his head and glared at the woman. "I was just asking, Laurel."

Laurel Lance, aka Black Canary, rolled her eyes and ignored him. The last man, John Diggle, silently chuckled and smiled behind the mask.

"Enough you two. Here's the plan: Laurel and John, there is a back door on the other side. It has some guards and they are armed. Take them down and get to the lab." With that, the said people start going to position. Green Arrow turns to his partner, "And as for you Arsenal, you're going through that window and it leads to the eletric controllers that will shut off all the lights here and stop making the drugs. Before Arsenal runs off, Oliver grabs his arm "And be careful."

Arsenal nodded.

Everyone got to their position and started doing what they were told. They finished and were exhausted once they got to the Arrow HQ.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm exhausted!" exclaimed Laurel. Diggle and Roy nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, sorry to hear that, but I have some good? bad? I don't know, but I have news for you all, we are needed in Central City. Barry called and he said he needs some of our equipment to find a meta who apparently mind control the victims into doing whatever they are told to do." voiced the pregnant Felicity.

"You're kidding right?" asked an upset John.

"Nope."

Just then, Oliver came down from upstairs wiping his face with a towel. "Okay then, if we are need, then we have to get everything ready by tomorrow morning, but for now go home get some sleep and the rest we'll figure out what and how we are going to do this."

Everyone nodded and left. Only left was Oliver, Roy, and Felicity.

"I'm just gonna... you know... go home." With that Roy awkwardly smiles at the couple and walks out to his apartment.

* * *

Once he gets home, he just slams the door and stumbles effortlessly to his couch. Even if the mission was a success, he still ponders if it is even worth it anymore, the fighting and the loneliness of his home. He remembers why he left the Team behind and tried to be on his own, but ended up working with his mentor with two other people once again, yup he's back on a team again.

Sighing, he grabs his phone pressing on the gallery app and scrolls downward. He stops on a picture of a petite asian woman who's wearing a black loose blouse with black capris pants with her thick hair held in a messy bun, holding a smiling, small girl in a sky blue dress and matching sandals with pigtails flapping in the summer sun. When he heard that Artemis was there, he basically begged her to take pictures of how his daughter was after missing her first five years of life. Just by looking at what he and Jade made, he still wants to be in their lives even if Jade doesn't. He'll do what it takes to be in his daughter's life. Even if it is going to Central City.

* * *

 **A/N: Yup this is it! I know that some of the characters seem to be a bit/a lot OOC** , **overall it took a while to get in the mood of writing ugh and if there are somethings that you want to see just write a review about it or pm me... those will help to find what else could fit the story! Hopefully I could update soon before school starts again -sighs- but yeah. And HAPPY NEWS YEARS!**


	2. Everyone's Life

Chapter 2: Everyone's Life

 **Sooooooooo hiiiiiiiii again**

 **A/N: Hey people! I'm back and this is going to be probably the last time I can update soon cause school back and I have to prepare for the ACT and New SAT and lacrosse training again, soooooo yeah but hopefully I'll be back on this soon! And if there are some confusions with the start of this story, it'll help more if you have read Should Have Left Me Behind it have a bit more context of the main problem between Roy and Jade in this story. And also review... but for now I have this chapter ready.**

 **Disclaimer: No es mio (It's not mine)**

* * *

 _In the Queen Home_

Felicity was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling and thinking while rubbing the small bump of her abdomen. "Hey Oliver."

Said person was packing both their bags across the room going through her drawers. "Yes, Felicity?"

She kept staring at the ceiling but stopped rubbing her abdomen and sat up on the bed. "Is it just me but have you notice that Roy seems a bit... distracted? He tells you everything right, did he tell you anything? Or, or did he and Thea break up? I hope they didn't! But what's wrong with him?! Oliver tell me what's wrong with him? Tell me something?!" Felicity started bombarding him with different 'what if' questions. While she kept babbling different possibilities of Roy's strange behavior, Oliver got up from his place at the bags and walked up to her and put his mouth on hers. ' _That'll make her be quiet'_ he thought.

Pulling apart, he looks at her. "Felicity, I don't know what's wrong with him. But if makes you feel better, I'll talk to him right after I finish packing, okay?" She looked up at him with big blue eyes and nodded dumbly, even after being together for five years, he still had an effect on her. After clearing that up, he looked at her seriously "But before we leave tomorrow, we need to know what we need to take and who's looking after Star City because if we all leave it'll be left vulnerable, so we have to be there for the most a week."

She nodded and added "Okay then, we also have to be some of my equipment, so Cisco could tinker with it and catch this Meta."

* * *

Smiling at the pictures of his daughter, Roy laid at his sofa until he heard a knock on his door. He got up and looked through the peephole meeting at a fidgeting Thea. He rose an eyebrow, opening the door. Thea seemed surprised that the door was opened quickly, coming to face Roy. They seemed to have a staring contest because neither moved a muscle.

Thea broke the silence that they both had. "Hey... I'm sorry I missed the mission... It's just th-that me and my dad were training a-and I lost track of time. And I also missed our date. But I'm here to make it up."

After to outburst, Roy still kept staring at her making the silence between them awkward.

"It's okay. I-I wasn't really in the mood of it today... well... I'm just really...really tired."

"Are you okay, Roy? Do you want to talk about?" Thea asked putting her small hand on his chest near his heart is.

"No, the mission just drained everything out of me that's all."

"You sure? We can talk about it."

"I'm fine, really. I'll see you tomorrow." Roy kisses Thea's forehead and closes the door on her face. She knew something was bothering him, but she wouldn't pester him into telling him, she'll wait for him to tell her.

"Okay..."

* * *

 _Central City: STAR LABS_

Walking into STAR Labs, Caitlin tiredly stomps into the cortex and groans out loud to the disappointment of no one being there. "Is anyone in here?" Her answer was nothing. "Where the hell is Cisco at, he's usually here at this time?" She walks to her desk putting all her belongings on the floor and stares at her computer, what catches her eye was a small pink note that was on the top of it. Taking it off, she reads Barry's handwriting:

 _ **Hey Cait! Sorry about leaving you all alone here, I dragged Cisco with me for some food. But we'll be back there in a bit. And check in your drawer, there's something important that I forgot to give you in person. -Barry**_

Smiling to herself she puts the note in her pocket and opens her drawer, looking at an invitation to the CCPD ball. After having the heart to heart conversation with Barry about her feelings for him and the feelings he had for her, they, or she, seemed conflicted about how to even have a relationship with one another. Don't get her wrong, she wants to be with him, but what if people don't like them together as a couple. A gust of wind distracted her from her thoughts coming face to face with one and only smiling Barry Allen. Her face also mirrored his smile with her own.

"Hi."

"Hey."

They kept looking at each other, smiling like idiots not realizing that they had an audience containing only Cisco Ramon.

"Ummm... Barry, it's nice to know that you paid for all the food, but next time can you help me carry it some instead of making me look fat and walk all the way here. I know I said I needed to work out but dude come on I said I'd start next year." The two friends looked up giggling while the engineer glared at them. "Whatever, but I'm happy that you two finally are a couple. There was a frick ton of sexual tension surrounding me."

Caitlin glared at him and stuck her tongue out taking some bags off of him putting it on the table near by. "Yeah whatever. Oh, Cisco what did you find out about our new Meta?"

Cisco who finally sat down on his spinning chair took a spin and stopped when he heard his name. "Well one thing is I haven't figured out what could be a good name for him. But other than that there has been no actual sight of them, and the only evidence about the mind control and deaths are the pictures and those are gnarly looking."

"Yeah it does, but the head injuries do not look like from gun shots, right? 'Cause Joe and I went through different guns with their bullets and have gotten no matches to the injuries."

"So what caused the deaths?"

"I don't know."

* * *

 _Somewhere in Central City_

Laughter in the small apartment was heard from outside, the neighbors walking outside smiling to themselves knowing that five-year old Lian Nguyen was at it again. She just loved getting dirty, it makes a lot harder for Jade to keep up with her. For an assassin, it's harder to keep Lian sitting for a long period of time than to take down your human target.

"But mommy I don't want to take a bath, I want to be dirty." Lian exclaims crossing her little arms on her chest with an adorable pout on her lips.

Jade looks at her muddy daughter and sighs. She definitely is her daughter. "I know you don't want to, but you have to. If you don't, I won't give you a cookie."

Lian uncrosses her arms and thinks about the bargain. "Chocolate Chip?"

"Yes, Chocolate Chip."

"Can I have two?"

"You can have only one."

"Can I have the other one tomorrow?"

"Yes Lian, you can have it tomorrow."

The little girl squeals and runs to the bathroom, removing her articles of clothing her way there. Jade laughs at her daughter's antics. She walks towards the bathroom. But before she got there, her phone starts ringing. She looks at her phone and sees a call from Mercury Labs and sighs. After moving to Central City, she decided that she's been working a ton of different chemicals might as well become a chemist and got a job in Mercury Labs as well.

"Hello."

"Hi Jade. It's Kyra Purin. Listen, there are some parts of your files that are missing some of the information from the vials. You were finding different isotopes for Chlorine, you found the two common ones and have their files, but there is another one with the same liquid? Have you found a new one?"

"Uhhhh... Actually no, it is actually a vial of hypochlorite. And please do not shake the vial. Even the smallest amount of it is very unstable and I don't want to want to find my lab destroyed tomorrow please."

"I'm sorry, but I also called you to inform you that Dr. Snow needs you to come help her with one of the experiments and it sounded urgent."

Jade sighs, "Why didn't she just call me?"

She hears Kyra shrugged on the other side of the phone. "Don't know, must be really pretty big if she isn't the one calling you."

"But my daughter-"

"Stop making excuses. Call the babysitter or something."

"Fine, I'll be there in half an hour." Not wanting to hear the rest, she hung up and scrolled down her contacts until she found the person. _Artemis_. She put the calling button and placed the phone into her ear and started walking up the stairs towards Lian's room, hopefully to find a clean Lian instead of a dirty Lian.

A scratchy female voice picked up. "Hello?"

"Artemis."

"Jade... what's wrong?"

Shaking her head at her younger sister's question, she smiled at herself wondering how they are related after all. "Nothing's wrong. But can you come over and babysit Lian for a bit... I was called into work."

Waiting for an answer must felt like forever. "Yeah I'm on my way."

"Thank You."

Walking to her room, she changes and wonders what her daughter is doing. She quietly walks towards Lian's door, but stops when she hears her talk to her stuffed red panda bear.

"Pandy, do you know where my daddy is? I ask mama, but she says she doesn't know also. I think he got lost and can't find his way home? What do you think?" Lian just stares at her toy that is laying on her pillow next to her as if it was talking to her back. "Maybe you're right, daddy doesn't love me and he left. But it's okay, I have you and mommy and aunty Artemis. Like momma says 'be happy for what you have... or was it for who you are?"

Jade just stares at the little girl on the bed facing the window. That's how she truly feels, unloved. Because she doesn't have a dad to tuck her in at night, to be her knight in shining armor when she is sad. Jade hears the bell ring and runs to the door, revealing the young blonde that is her sister. She smiles at her and gestures for her come in.

Walking into the apartment and Artemis looks around for Lian "So where's my little Panda at?"

She hears her nickname from the hallway "AUNTY ARTY!"

And Lian ran to her legs and hugged as tight as she can. Artemis smiles at her and picks her up putting her at her hip, turning to Jade. "Well don't worry sis. Lian and I will not burn the apartment and if there is the chance of that, I'll call Aqualad, 'kay."

Jade nodded and walked out still thinking about what Lian was saying to her Red Panda. _'Daddy doesn't love me'_

Just to make her daughter happy, she's going to bring Roy to Central City.

* * *

 **A/N: This is a long chapter to write but it was worth it in my opinion. I'm just excited to see the new episodes for both Arrow and The Flash. And, the Legends of Tomorrow is going to start on Thursday! But, I'll try updating sooner cause I already have chapter 3 planned out, and the only thing I need to do is just write it and it'll be ready by next week hopefully! Read and Review! Goodbye for now!**


	3. Meeting Once Again

Chapter 3: Meeting Once Again

 **A/N 1: Hello! I know it's been a while since I have updated this story, but I am back once again! Don't worry I still do love this story, I know where I want to go with this story and thank you to** **immortalman18** **for the suggestion on how Roy and Jade get to confront each other, but... just read this chapter and you'll get something like a confrontation (or not). I hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 _Central City Hotel_

Finally Team Arrow got to their hotel in one piece. But the sense of patrolling seemed to fill Roy's mind. He opened his suitcase and took out his dark red uniform and started stripping from his day clothes and into his Arsenal uniform grabbing his bow and arrows and began to walk towards the balcony showing the nighttime of Central City. He got on the edge of balcony and jumped out. He should have told Barry to take the night off of patrolling and that he'd take over, he doesn't want to deal with seeing anyone currently.

But what he didn't hear was the vibrations of his phone going off. With Thea's photo being plastered on the screen. As it stopped, there has been over 40 missing calls from at least 5 different numbers as well.

* * *

 _Star Labs_

As Team Flash worked on identifying the new metahuman, Team Arrow are struggle on getting in contact with their missing teammate.

"Come on dammit Roy, answer your phone. We're waiting for you." exclaimed a slightly irritated Thea. She has been trying to reach him for the 12th time and decided to give up, she turned to the awaiting group of people in the cortex

After trying to contact him for the passed hour, Thea notices how everyone in the room seems to be waiting for her for any news they have about Roy.

Sighing, Thea answers the unspoken question everyone seems to have, "I have been calling him over twenty times and hasn't answered his damn phone."

Oliver, who was standing next to his wife, walked toward his younger sister. "Don't worry, sis. I'll go check the hotel, make sure that he alright,okay?"

Thea just nodded and saw his older brother walk out of the lab grabbing his bow and arrows in the process, just in case. She sighed and sat down on the nearest desk putting her face on her hands. Both Laurel and Diggle looked at each other then towards the younger archer. Felicity seemed to look at the younger girl with sympathy and held her hands to her chest.

A gentle hand was placed on Thea's left shoulder making her look up at the person who placed their hand on her. Laurel gave her a small, yet sweet smile, "If you don't mind telling us what exactly is wrong with Roy?" She realized that it sounded interrogative and quicky added, "If you know anything that seems to be bothering him."

"I honestly don't know what's been bothering him. I just went to his house to go to dinner and when I got to his apartment, he was holding his phone in his hand, and the screen was open. He seemed so... I don't know, sad..." Thea finished her sentence lamely.

As Laurel is not only a hero, as a lawyer it is her duty to ask more questions to get more answers, but to also find out what really has been bothering Roy. So she kept asking more questions. "Did you see what was on his screen?"

Getting the jist that she is being interrogated, she looks up at the canary and rolls her eyes getting up as well. "If I knew what he had on his screen, I wouldn't be bothered like I am now."

The silent man who was standing on the opposite wall from the two female heroes finally asked, "Why would that bother you? What's he trying to hide from you?"

"Like I said, I don't know what he would be hiding from me or any of us." repeated the small brunette. Sighing and looking up at the older man then to the older woman, "It's not he's hiding that bothers me... It's just... our relationship also seems be fading. I try to talk to him, but he shuts me out. I feel like the Roy I used to know isn't there anymore."

The pregnant MIT finally spoke out, "I know how that feels, Thea, but you shouldn't give up on something so special that you two have had for years now. It took Oliver so long to finally open up to me; and I didn't want to give up on him. I know you also, you wouldn't give up on him either. So give him some time to get his mind in the right frame and then he will tell you everything, 'kay."

The small brunette looks at her sister-in-law and smiles at her as a silent 'thank you'.

"I'm sorry to ruin your guys' moment, but Barry wants you guys to look at what we found." said Cisco, peering out of Caitlin's lab.

Team Arrow walked into the small lab. The first thing they see is a picture of a young woman about the age of 20, pale skin with brown hair being covered in a black leather suit. What catches Thea's attention is where her last sighting: _**Bludhaven, 2012**_. That was when Roy was last in Bludhaven as well... maybe there is a connection between this.

* * *

 _Outside Mercury Labs_

A figure walked out of the Mercury Labs as she is talking into the cellphone. "Yes, Artemis I am going to be late tonight."

The scratchy voice that belong to her younger sister commented, " _It's fine, Jade. If Nightwing needs anything I know he'll call someone else instead. Either way I doubt he's even going to go on patrol, it's his *chuckles* 'date night'."_

Jade softly chuckles at the last sentence. "Who would have thought that Batman's first ward would be wrapped around the finger of someone other than himself?"

Artemis laughs out loud, not loud enough to wake her niece who's in her room, " _I know right, but on another note, please be careful out there. This may not be Bludhaven, but every city during the nighttime are dangerous_."

"I'll be okay. I'll see you later."

Putting her phone in her pocket, she started walking, feeling the winter air hit her face. Softly smiling, she looks forward and ignoring the rapid footsteps seeming to get closer and closer. Her smile was replaced by a grunt and a frown as she was pushed to a wall, she rolls her eyes at the man who was trying to intimidate her due to her petite size.

"Hey doll face, what'cha doing outside all by yourself at this time? Are you looking for some fun, 'cuz I could give ya some fun?"

She started chuckling silently at the idiot's comments. "I don't do that kind of stuff. Now get off of me or you will get it." At the end of her sentence, she gritted her teeth as the idiot let his hands on her chest and trying to put it lower.

"Nah doll face, I kinda like this. You can keep fighting all ya want. I am not letting go until I get what I want."

Figuring how she'll take this bastard off of her, she decided to play along for _**only a bit**_. She decided to play as a damsel in distress. She started grunting as she were in pain and hyperventilating, she croaked out "Please get off of me!"

* * *

A hooded figure came into the picture as he saw the scene before him. A man forcing himself onto a woman. The hooded figure took out his bow and arrow from the top of the building getting ready to shoot the man, he letting go of the arrow but didn't as the woman fought her way out...

* * *

Jade took her right heel and slammed it backwards onto the man's right shin. As he let go of her, she twirled to face her assailant and kneed him on the face. She took out one of her sais that she carried and slowly crept toward the fallen idiot, pointed the tip at the man's throat. She was also thankful that her black mane got in the way to cover her face. As she kneeled down to look at the man, she kept her blank expression noticing that it is scaring him indeed. A devillish grin appeared on her face, as she whispered, "You should have listened to me, you never know what the girl knows. Maybe she could fight and could kill you instead. Now if I were you, I'd take out the gun you have hiding in that brown trench coat. If you don't I'd might just have to kill you instead."

The man took the gun out and instead of listening to her, he pointed the gun at her. "Do you really think some lil bitch like you is going to scare me. I know how to use this very well; you're going to be the next bitch I'm going to kill!"

As a retired assassin, she was able to take the gun away quickly pulling the slide toward the man as the bullet in the chamber flicked out before it goes to the muzzle. She took his surprised expression as he didn't believe what happened, by taking the gun and wacking him with the bottom of it. She calmly gets up and was about to throw the gun down before she heard an arrow being shot and hitting the wall near her and the friction of two wires as the hooded figure gets closer and closer. She quickly twirls to face the hidden archer and points the gun at him, and her sais hanging onto her belt.

She narrows her eyes, glaring at the archer. "And who the hell are you? I know there's only a vigilante who is here. But he's a runner, not a archer."

He froze after hearing that voice. He hasn't heard that voice for 5 years, and still has an affect on him. He got closer to her and noticed her stance was a bit off, but the gun she was holding had the safety off and he knew if he tried to move any closer she'd shoot him.

"Jade... I haven't seen for 5 years... what are you doing here in Central City?" asked the hooded figure.

She seemed confused when she heard him say her name coming out of the stranger's mouth. But when he heard the number of years he hasn't seen him, she knew who it was and she didn't like that one bit. Her eyes widened, but she still kept the gun raised and her finger was still holding onto the trigger. "Roy..."

Said person held up his hands as a sign that he wouldn't hurt her. He smiled at her, "I am not going to hurt you, just put the gun down and we could talk like normal people."

Not doing what he asked, she put her hands down put one hand still had the gun and her finger still was on the trigger. She snarled at him, "What the hell are you doing in Central City? Aren't you supposed to be in Star City?"

Roy ignored her tone, but answered her question. "We were sent here by some friends who needed some help from us."

"The Flash?"

"I'm not answering."

"Okay, now let me go. I have somewhere to go."

As she tried to walk away, he softly gripped her shoulder. She turned to look at said hand, sent him a questioning expression. "What the hell do you want?"

He sighed and looked at her, not taking his hand off her shoulder. "I want to see my daughter."

Her questioning expression hardened as she pulled her shoulder away from his touch and began to walk away from the father of their child. "She's happy without you in her life, Harper. Tell Good Ol' Oli, congrats for the new baby. "

That comment hurt him, and without knowing he returned back with a more hurtful one.

"Really? Does she know how twisted her 'mommy' really is? How many people's lives she's ruined. I don't know why you even decided to keep her? You'd just end up ruining her childhood or worse, have her get killed! You want her to be like you, huh? You want her to be the assassin that her grandpa would be proud of? Because his oldest daughter failed as an assassin and that his youngest daughter decided to become a hero?

Jade stopped her walking and turned to look at Roy. "Go to hell, Harper. I'd kill rather myself first, than to hurt my daughter. So, why don't you just crawl back to the hole you came from and go to your bitch. That's what you're good at right? Leaving everyone behind to play hero?"

While she was speaking, she didn't notice Roy approach her and pushing her forcefully to a wall. "I want to see my daughter at least once, Jade. I don't care what you will do. I will fight for custody if I need to to get my daughter." He got off of her and started walking away.

Jade thought about what he was saying and realized that was what Lian wanted to, she wanted to see her dad. _"Daddy doesn't love me."_

She knew what she had to do. Even if she didn't like what she had to do. "Roy, wait."

Said person turned as he heard his name. He looked at her expecting her to answer.

Sighing she walks up to him, "Meet me tomorrow at CC Jitters around... say 10ish. We'll talk about the arrangements. Okay?"

He looked at the girl questioning her sudden change of attitude. "Sure."

As he turned to walk away, he heard her say his name. He turned and was shot in his stomach. He looked up at her. She answered, "That was for threatening me about taking my daughter away from me, you bastard."

 _'So much for being friendly'_ he thought.

* * *

 **A/N 2: OMG! That was long right? But it was worth it though. I hope you liked this chapter. Review, Favor, Follow. And enjoy Summer 2016! Bye**

 **~Killie159**


	4. Hi, My Name Is

Chapter 4: Hi, My Name Is...

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 _Alley way near Mercury Labs_

On the ground, Roy moaned and groaned. The pain was so crucial and he thought that he was going to die without seeing his daughter. He felt that he was going to be unconscious, but he thought that he was going to be saved as he saw a dark uniform looking downward at him picking him up and leaving.

* * *

 _Apartment in Central City_

Jade opened the door tired after everything that had occurred in the past hours. She got home sweaty and exhausted all she wanted was to shower and curl on her bed with her daughter next to her, sleeping peacefully not needing to worry about her safety.

 _'You'd just end up ruining her childhood or worse, have her get killed!'_

That struck one of Jade's nerves having Roy telling her that she will get her daughter killed. But what he doesn't know is that she gave up everything she was in the past just to raise her daughter in a perfectly somewhat safe environment. Lian may not have her father around but what she does have is a mother who loves her with all her heart and an aunt that is always there for her no matter what.

She put the gun in the drawer right next to the door and locked the drawer once she closed. She noticed that the lights were off so she silently walked towards her daughter's bedroom, a bit concerned as if Lian isn't safe, hoping that she is asleep. But before she even got there, her sister's voice replaced the silence of the house.

"I see you're finally home in one piece."

Jade quietly chuckled at the unnecessary comment and looked at the outline of Artemis crossing her arms, "I also see that _my_ house is in one piece as well."

Artemis copied her older sister's actions by crossing arms and walked towards her. "Like I said, if there was a fire I would have called Aqualad for assistance." Artemis then noticed the tense stance Jade has, so she realized something must have gone wrong on her back from Mercury Labs.

"What happened to you while you were gone? You look tense as if you were in battle?"

Jade looked away for a bit. There was a silence around them for a while until Jade sighed and answered Artemis' question. "I ran into Red Arrow on my way home."

The blonde archer's eyes widened for a fraction of a second then narrowed down as she took in her sister's facial expression. One word came in her head when she saw the look on Jade's face. Upset. But it changed into anger after a few seconds.

"What happened when you saw him?" asked Artemis.

Jade looked at her younger sister, walking passed her. And mumbling to her that she'll tell her tomorrow morning.

* * *

 _Star Labs (same time)_

Gasping for air, Roy quickly sat up looking around the room to see if Jade was around, but to be disappointed when he saw medical instruments surrounding the empty room. Groaning due to the excruciating pain he was feeling in his stomach. He heard foot steps getting closer towards his room, he sighed as he thought it was Thea wanting to know where the hell he's been or that she's been worried about him. But was somewhat pleased to know it was Oliver, who was still in uniform and looked worried, that entered the room and stood in front with him with an irritated look on his face.

"What happened?" was Oliver's blunt question.

Roy looked up to the ceiling as he ignored his mentor's question. A few moments passed as Oliver cleared his throat and crossed toward and ended being next to the bed.

"What happened to you when you were out in patrol, Roy?"

Sighing silently, Roy turned his head to face Oliver; he was trying to answer but just ended up opening and closing his mouth. He just shook his head, and answered, "It's complicated."

Oliver seemed to be unfazed with his protege's answer. He wanted to know who shot his sister's boyfriend, but knowing him, he's as stubborn as she was but he knew how to break her. And now with he'll have to find someway to break him into telling him who shot him.

"You were shot with a 9x19 mm Walther P99, German semi-automatic pistol. Whoever shot you knew where to shoot you, if they aimed a bit higher than where you were shot your spleen would have been seriously injured. You'll be staying in bed for the whole day tomorrow."

Roy turned his head as if he was a teenager who was just told that he was grounded. he glared at his mentor and said, "I can't stay all day. I need to go to Jitters tomorrow."

Oliver raised his eyebrow, "You _need_ to go? And why is that?"

"I am going to see someone there. _We_ need to catch up with everything."

"Can I ask who is the _we_? Is Thea going with you?"

"She doesn't know. And I want to keep it that way, so don't tell her please."

"I won't."

* * *

Thea was walking by the medical section of the lab and saw Roy waking up, but before she could enter her brother was already there questioning Roy on what happened. She heard everything.

 _Oliver raised his eyebrow, "You need to go? And why is that?"_

 _"I am going to see someone there. We need to catch up with everything."_

 _"Can I ask who is the we? Is Thea going with you?"_

 _"She doesn't know. And I want to keep it that way, so don't tell her please."_

 _"I won't."_

She was a little hurt that they didn't want to know. So for her mission tomorrow, she'll be following him there.

* * *

 _CC Jitters (Next Day)_

Roy sat in his seat fidgeting with his hands nervously. This will be the first time he'll see his daughter and he was excited to see her. He wondered how she will react when she sees him. _'Will she like me? Will she talk to me? Be bubbly? Or be shy?'_ All these thoughts were clouding his mind, making him not hear the cling of the door opening and hearing the small steps and laughing of a small girl.

* * *

 _Apartment in Central City_

After explaining to Artemis about what happened the night before, Jade asked Artemis to be the one to take Lian to Jitters and let her meet her father.

Artemis agreed hesitantly not wanting to run into with the ex-Team member remembering that he called her a traitor due to her family history. She still held that grudge and told herself that if she ever saw him again that she'd shoot him with an arrow. So she decided to take her and told Lian to dress up telling her to wear something warm and bright.

* * *

 _CC Jitters_

Artemis took her niece's hand taking her inside the warm coffee shop looking around to find a familiar sight. _Roy Harper._ She pursed her lips and bent down to be her niece's level and held her hand.

"Lian, what do you want to have?"

The little ebony haired girl looked up at her aunt with a large smile and jumped up and down. "I want a _big_ hot chocolate! Oh, Oh and could I get two chocolate cookies! The big ones, not the littles! Please!"

Artemis chuckled at the little girl's bubbliness and tilted her chin upwards to make it seem like she was thinking. She looked back at her niece to find that she had a small pout making her look more like her mother. "Fine, I'll get you two cookies."

The little girl's blue eyes lit up. "Two big ones."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I'll get you one. I don't want your mommy to be upset with you."

Lian pouted, but nodded her head. "Okay, Aunty Arty."

Artemis rubbed Lian's hair messing it up and taking her blue beanie off her head. "Good to know we are on the same page."

As Artemis went to order, Lian went to the displays area where the desserts are at, standing next to a small brunette woman who was looking at the menu. She put her face on the plastic as if she was trying to get it and eat it.

Her name being called out made her turn and run to where her aunt is at. She saw her aunt standing in front of a man who had brownish hair and blue eyes, but was looking at his phone. She looked up at her aunt who has an irritated look on her olive skin, then tapped his right shoulder to get his attention.

"Roy Harper."

Said man looked up from his phone meeting the face of the blonde archer who he hasn't seen in over five years. He scrunched his eyebrows and looked down to the little girl next to her. He whispered, "Lian." He got off his seat and kneeled in front of the little girl and smiling. "Hi, my name is Roy. What's your name?"

Lian hid behind her aunt when she saw the man kneel down in front her. She looked up to Artemis to see if she should answer, when she saw Artemis nod. She looked at the man, holding her hand out for him to shake it. "Hi, Mr. Roy. My name is Lian Nguyen. This is my aunty Arty."

Roy took her small hand into his large one and shook it. He looked into her light blue eyes that were just like his. Feeling that she let go of his hand, he did too. He looked up to Artemis and asked if they had any seats. She shook her head, so he told them that they could sit with him. Artemis then excused herself to get their drinks, leaving the father and daughter together.

"So Lian, what is your favorite food?"

Lian looked at Roy smiling and her eyes lighting up, "I love chocolate chip cookies! My mommy always buys me cookies when we come here."

"Oh, what else do you like?"

"I like red pandas. I have a red panda at home. His name is Pandy. My favorite color is red and blue. And I like flowers a lot! They have a lot of colors like pink and red and orange and yellow." exclaimed Lian.

Roy chuckled at the excitement that his daughter has. She acts so much like Jade and like him which makes him happy knowing that there is a part of him inside of her. Artemis walked back to the table talking to the phone and to what it looked like to Roy that she was glaring at him.

"Yeah, she's here... Sitting with him... I only bought her one cookie... No you keep doing what you're doing and I'll be with them at all times... Yeah yeah. I know I know I'll keep you updated. See you later. Yeah I'll tell her. Bye." And with that she hung up.

Lian looks at Artemis when she heard her mom talking. "What did mommy say?"

"She just said to take care of you and not to buy too much chocolate for you? Until you eat a lot of fruit and veggies."

Lian pouted, "I don't want to eat that they taste yucky."

Roy pitched into the conversation, "You should listen to what your mom is saying. If you don't then you will have no teeth when you're older."

Lian's eyes widened with fear and turned to Artemis, "Will that really happen? Will I have no teeth? I want my teeth."

Roy chuckled and held Lian's hand. "I was kidding. But it's not good to eat a lot of chocolate either."

Lian nodded and looked down to her empty wrapper of her cookie. She looked up at her aunt who was looking at her, smiling. "But I still want another cookie."

Artemis shook her head at her antics. "Sorry lil Panda, but we need to go home. You need to get ready for gymnastics."

"Okay."

Roy looked at the little girl and gave her two dollars. "Here, buy yourself more cookies. Don't tell your mother that I bought you cookies."

Lian grinned a big grin and hugged him. "Thank you Mr. Roy! I won't tell my mommy. Bye bye!"

Roy then stood up with a large grin. And left after. What he didn't know was that someone saw what had happened.

* * *

Thea saw the whole thing and was confused. Who was this woman? The child? What is Roy hiding from her that he doesn't want her to know? She waited for Roy to leave and be out of sight, so them she could leave.

* * *

 **Hopefully you liked this chapter! I'll update soon!**

 **~Killie159**


	5. What Is It You Want

Chapter 5: What Is It You Want?

 **A/N 1: Hello again. I am here with a new chappie of This Is Between Us, Not Everyone. And we will finally discover who our villianess is.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

 _Somewhere in Central City_

A young woman with pale skin with brownish-black hair, that is covered by a hood, in a black leather suit and floor length cape over her shoulders, glares at the large screen with a picture of a woman in a dark green kimono that has only one long sleeve with a cheshire cat mask covering her face and her large ebony mane surrounding her shoulders and neck. She also has boots that go up to mid thighs and a belt that carries two sais and other weapons. She pushes herself off the keyboard and stomps away to a board that is set in the middle of the room.

The board has different pictures and words written all around with a marker. She glares at the picture of the cheshire mask while lifting her hand to then make the picture burn off and it is replaced with a picture of a Vietnamese woman with the same large ebony mane as the other picture.

The villianess snarls at the picture, "I will find you, Cheshire. And I will have my revenge on you and take those who are precious to you and make you suffer like the way you did to me and my father." Using her powers once again, she made the board burst with all the pieces flying all over and the papers flying all over.

Ignoring the mess, she walks toward the door with her magic seeping out of her hands.

* * *

 _Star Labs (same time)_

Casually leaning on the wall as everybody is listening to the light brown haired doctor explain the evidence that was found after the victim's death, Roy was half listening to them but was also remembering about earlier meeting his daughter for the first time and he was so happy that he believed nothing would ruin his mood.

He spoke too soon...

"So Roy, where were you this morning? I swore I heard Ollie say that you had to be in bed rest for the next week?"

Roy snapped out of his reverie and look at his petite brunette of a girlfriend as she stood in front of him with her arms crossed staring at him hard. He smiled at her and shrugged, putting his arms around her and pulling her to him. "Can't a guy be happy for no reason?"

That seemed to make her want to hurt him, but at the same time smile at his public display of affection as she bit her lower lip and pulled his head to hers and kiss him passionately. After a few minutes of making out, she pulled back whispering in his ear, "Why don't we continue this at the hotel, hm?"

Her answer was a grin.

* * *

 _Apartment in Central City_

"Mommy I'm going to find you! And when I do, I want my cookies!"

Lian looked around the house to look for her mother look in her room and her mom's room and couldn't find her in neither of them. So she went to the kitchen and didn't notice her mother giggling as she hung upside down on the ceiling near her bedroom. She got down and ran behind her daughter silently as Lian went looking in cabinets, under the table, or any other places that seem to be reasonable (including the fridge) for her mother to be in. As Lian found a cabinet that had cookies she was going to get. Jade cleared her throat, scaring Lian in the process, as said person turned to her with a big smile on her face.

"I find you mommy! Now I get my cookie!" exclaimed Lian.

Jade giggled but immediately stopped when she heard her phone ring and saw it was a private caller. She let it ring and told Lian to put on a sweater so they could go for a walk. As Lian ran off, Jade's phone rang once again and it was the same private caller, she answered.

"This is Jade Nguyen. Who is calling?"

 _"I know who you are Cheshire."_

Jade's eyes widened as she heard who the person was talking back to her. She became very familiar with this person, but was a bit shocked that he was calling her instead of Artemis. The person on the other side of the call took the silence as a way to continue.

 _"I mean, Jade. Sorry to call you unexpectedly, but we got some information about Mespirit that might tie into the death of the victim in Central City."_

Clearing her throat, she told him to continue.

 _"She is the daughter of Derek Lin. Derek Lin was one of the high 'Priests' of Church of Blood. He and Brother Blood decided to find some other way to communicate to Trigon and decided to use his daughter, Katherine Lin, as a sacrifice to him, but survived the sacrifice and developed powers-"_

"As strong as your girlfriend's?"

 _"No. Katherine's powers are different they have a different color unlike Rachel's. Katherine's weaknesses are water and air. So the way she brings out her powers are with negative emotions such as anger, hatred, and wrath. This gives her a chance on being able to kill the victim the way she did."_

There was shuffling in the other side of the call and there was whispers. Jade ignored it.

"But why is she doing here? And what does she want?"

A female monotone voice answered, _"A big possibility for her coming to Central City is she wants revenge. As you and Nightwing were discussing she uses her negative emotions to harness her powers and as revenge is a mixture of wrath and hatred, she will attack blindly until she gets what she wants, no matter what collateral damage is."_

Jade just rubbed her face with her free hand. She heard as Lian's footsteps got closer.

"Listen, I will discuss this with Artemis later today. Right now, I have other responsibilities to take care of now, Raven. Tell Richard that I will discuss this later with my sister."

Nightwing's voice came up again, _"Before you hang up, where is there a hotel near your apartment?"_

Jade hesitated to give him an answer, so she answered his question with another question. "Why?"

 _"We're planning on working over there and take down Mespirit."_

* * *

 **A/N 2: I know this chapter was a bit short, but I will try and make it up with you all and make the next chapter longer. Until next time, just keep reading, reviewing, favoring, following.**

 **~Killie159**


End file.
